Dropping out of time
by EvilGoodGirl
Summary: Harry and some of the Hogwarts students get stuck in the room of requirements during a death eater attack,Adelle Fiddel takes over,whats with this girl?HGRW HPGW NLHA LLFW APGW NTRL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Hello,nice to meet you know I must be off I've got a Harry Potter book signing I must be off,Oh,wait I don't own Harry Potter so I can't sign them,Oh well J.K. save a place for me I'm a-comin'!

Constance,is severly bugged that she cannot have her book signed.

Dev,is severly bugged that Constance is bugged,and she cannot get her book signed.

EGG,is severly bugged that she cannot get _her _book signed.

Dev:Wait!Your supose to be in line to get you book signed!

EGG:I ditched it an hour ago to get in line for a Pretzel.

Constance:How come you don't have a pretzel?

EGG:I was in the wrong line,:(,I was in line for the mexican food mobile,I had to be a taco to stop my self from being to humilated.

Constance:Lets just get on with the story.

_"Blah"Parseltongue_

"Harry,the death eaters are attacking!"Hermione screamed as large chunk of the ceiling almost hit her.Ron and Harry were up in an instant,except Ron was in pink heart boxers with nothing else,and Harry had nothing on but un oversized shirt that went down to his knees.Harry through an oversized shirt to Ron who was blushing a brilliant shade of pink.Harry's first thought was to save some of the students.

"You guys we need to get to the room of requirements,grab any students you see when your running there.We'll each take diffrent ways!And take Slytherins too!"The three ran out and ran grabbing any students they saw.When they reached the room of requirements,twenty death eaters were after them,so far there were mostly gryffindoors,the students they had gotten where Neville L.,Blaise Z.,Seamus F.,Ginny W.,Alicia S.,Collin C.,Luna L.,Hana A.,Terry B.,Draco M.,and a strange girl no one knew the name of.Somehow they'ed grabbed Fred and Goerge along with Remus and Tonks.Harry walked in front of the door three times before a door appeared,quickly they all ran inside,Harry,Ron,and Hermione where going to leave when suddenly the door dissapeared."What the heck!"Harry yelled.

Everyone was starting to panic,when suddenly the strange girl decided to take charge,"SHUT UP!"She screamed.Then blushed when everyone looked at her,Harry noticed she was a slytherin.Then she said,"Room I wish to know what happened to the door!"A scroll apeared,she read over it and nodded,muttering things like'makes since' and 'hmm very dangerous',"Well the room has decided that we were in potienal danger,so in lack of better words it dropped out of time,currently we are floating in a timeless zone,the room however can transform while we're in it so we all get our own rooms,but it says once we train,and activate all our powers it will in lack of better term pop back into exsentence."

They stared at her she looked nervously about,suddenly Ron shouted,"Who the bloody heck are you?!!!!"She looked at him and said,"My name is Adelle Fiddel friends call me Elle,or at least they would if I had any friends,now I'm going to my room."She said she walked to a corner grabbed a non exsitent door and walked through it thusly it changed into a door.

"So know we know how to find our rooms."They all were tired right then,everyone grabbed a nonexsistent door and opened it and walked through.The next morning,Adelle was the first up,the first thing she did was go room to room and wake everyone up,then she gathered them up in the main room where they ate breakfast.

"So,"Adella said suddenly,heads snapped to look at her,"Since we have three adults,and a whole bunch of ground to cover lets devide into groups,Harry should teach DADA,since he's the most expeirenced,"Which gave Remus a confused look,"Professor Lupin should cover Defense against dark Animals,he's good at that.Fred and Goerge which of you is the one that does the potions?"Fred saluted,"Okay Fred will teach how to create potions,cover useful stuff Fred,Goerge which do you use Transfiguration or charms?"

"Charms ma'am!"Adelle nodded.

"Goerge cover charms.Now their won't be homework,but our extra time will be spent training,if you know how to use a sword or have ever used a sword stand up!"Harry,Draco,Blaise,and Terry stood.

"Know remain standing if it wasn't a spur of the moment thing."Harry and Blaise sat down.

"Know I want both of you to teaching sword fighting.Death eaters will be expecting magic not swords.Quiditch will continue,but not by houses by teams selected by captains at each game.If your a parsel tongue stand up."Harry stood nervously up.

_"So you speak,we will need to train you in parsel magic then."_Suddenly Ginny gasped.

"I understood you!"She gasped out.

"Oh,then you too will ned training,I'll hand out our schedules tomorrow,for know lets devide into groups.All of you stand."They all stood andthe table and chairs dissapeared.

"Okay, if you can whistle go to the left,if you can't go to the other side."Adelle along with Seamus,Ginny,Harry,Hermione,Neville,Draco,Remus,and Goerge went to the right everyone went to the left.

"Okay,now thats your groups,if you can whstle your group's name is Torrpedos if you don't whistle your groups name is Marines,well everyone get ready for tomorrow it's going to be busy,oh and I'll be teaching how to use guns so don't worry we'll have everything down."Adelle went to her room and started writing down the schedules,while wondering why they'd chosen her as leader.

Torrpedos schedule

6...Morning run

7...breakfast

8...Defense against the dark arts

9...Potions

10...Sword fighting

11...Charms

12...Lunch

1...Break

2...Defense against dark Animals

3...swimming

4...guns

5...Occumencly

6...Dinner

Marines

6...morning run

7...breakfast

8...guns

9...charms

10...Sword fighting

11...break

12...Lunch

1...Occumencly

2...swimming

3...Defense aginst the dark arts

4...Defense aginst drak animals

5...Potion

6...Dinner


	2. Chapter 2

_**A few years later**_

A man with jet black hair and green eyes was facing another man with blond hair and greyish blue eyes.The two were holding swords,the two men bowed,the first man swung sword starting a brilliant battle,after two minutes fighting the first man grabbed the scond man and held his sword to the second man throat,the room burst into applause as several other men and woman came into the room.

"You did brilliantly Harry."A women said,she had blue hair that was in a french knot her eyes where green,she had pale skin.She was followed by other men and women,along with them were two men that had been dead,after some experimenting with the room,they had brought back the dead,first they had brought back the founders and then Harry's parents,who taught them even more such as ancient runes,and just for the heck of it they brought back Harry's godfather Sirius Black.Know they were all animungus,suddenly the girl gasped as a scroll apeared in front of her,it seemed the room chose to give her messages since she was smart enough to ask.

"The room says that we will be let out in about a 6 months."everyone cheered.Suddenly the gril named Adelle yelled,"Animungus drill!"The animugus drill was for safety,should something happen they would turn into animungus.

Adelle turned into a lioness,Hermione was a Kneazle,Harry was a Jaguar,Ron was a Lion,The twins where monkies,Tonks was a wolf,Neville was a Hound,Ginny was a Cywn Awwyn,Hana was tiger,Etc.

They transformed back and Harry ran over to Ginny they kissed and she said,"You where great Harry."

Ron and Hermione where already snogging,Tonks and Remus had dissapeared,Neville and Hana where cuddled up in front of the fire talking,Luna and Fred where reading the quibler,Luna had every copy of it.Lily and James' door had a hat on it's handle,Rowena and Salazar had snuck off to the dungeons,Godric and Helga had dissapeared,Adelle was flirting subtly with Draco as they walked in the field where they had their morning run and Draco would blush everytime she brushed his hand,Harry and Ginny snuck off to have some fun.

A/N,I know very shorty-short,but its something!


End file.
